Breath Trapped in Ice
by Believe4Ever
Summary: No, it couldn't be asthma. Not with the super-serum, that should have solved it. Then why couldn't he breathe? Steve managed to get out a thick wheezing noise before his legs gave out beneath him, sending him crashing to the ground. *Post-Avengers; implied Stony?; bonding; T to be safe*


**This story is post-avengers and Coulson makes an appearance, so this is assuming the Avengers have found out that Coulson is alive. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I have the two reds of threes!" Thor announced, laying down his five cards to show he had one pair: the three of hearts and diamonds.

"Eat this Blondie," Stark snickered, laying down his three aces. "Now if you would please hand over the cash and Banner, your watch—"

"Wait a minute." Steve glanced up from his hand, his kind blue eyes meeting Tony's rigid brown. After a beat of silence he laid down his cards to reveal a full house. "If my memory still serves, this beats a three of a kind?"

Tony's angered stare didn't leave Steve's, even with the others' small snickering.

"He's got you beat, Stark," Natasha commented redundantly, giving a smile as she watched from the couch. She had on casual clothes, something of a rarity, which consisted of a simple plaid shirt with a thin white cardigan and jeans. Her boots lay discarded on the floor.

"Yes, thank you for the clarification," he answered with sarcasm, finally breaking away from Steve's look to glance at her. He stood and straightened his black T-shirt, taking out his wallet. He held up a couple hundred dollar bills. "You don't deserve this, Soldier Boy."

"Accept defeat like a proper warrior," Thor chuckled. Banner nodded in agreement with a smug smile on his face, even if he had to give up his watch.

"You can keep it, Dr. Banner," Steve announced, holding up a hand to stop him from removing the accessory. He smirked at Tony. "I'll just take his cash."

Another low wave of laughs made Stark's neck heat up as he tossed the bills at the captain. "There. Now you can buy yourself a nice dinner."

Steve laughed and stood up, thumbing through the money for a moment before pocketing it into his cargo pants. "Stark, do you keep some real coffee in this freak of a building?"

Tony pointed towards the counter.

As Steve was going to go and brew a pot, Natasha got to her feet and walked over. She leaned on the empty chair and glanced at the discarded deck. "So this is really what men do in their free time? Play useless games of cards and bet everything until they're broke?"

"Sometimes we knit sweaters and talk about our feelings," Tony answered sarcastically. She just smirked back.

"How's Asgard, Thor?" Steve called as he tried for the third time to load the coffee brewer correctly. This time he managed and while he was waiting he turned around and leaned against the counter to listen to the group.

"Fine," the god answered. "My brother is locked up and being watched carefully, even when I am away. My crowning is scheduled to be held in a few more months and everything is proceeding well." He smiled. "Life on Asgard is good."

"Sounds peachy," Steve mused. He turned and reached up into one of the cupboards to pull down a coffee mug.

"Your vocabulary needs an update, Cap," Tony informed as he began to shuffle the deck once more. He expected to get another retort from the soldier but instead heard a sudden shatter. The cards slipped from his hands as he flinched and looked up.

The mug was in pieces on the floor, Steve's head was hung and his hand was clutching the edge of the counter so hard that his hand was quivering.

"Cap?"

_What's going on? _Steve thought anxiously. His mouth opened and closed like a fish but nothing came out. He tried to suck in a breath and it came roughly, like he was sucking air through a straw. _Asthma attack . . .?_

"Steve?" Natasha straightened, eyebrows furrowed in concern at the silence of her friend.

No, it couldn't be asthma. Not with the super-serum, that should have solved it. Then why couldn't he _breathe?_

Steve managed to get out a thick wheezing noise before his legs gave out beneath him, sending him crashing to the ground. The group immediately got up, alarmed.

"Cap!" Tony shouted, running over with Natasha.

She slid over and turned the captain so he was lying on his back and she cradled his head in her lap. He tried to breathe again but all that came was heavy wheezing and little air getting into his system. The soldier didn't feel any constriction in his chest so it couldn't have been blockage. So what then?

"JARVIS call an ambulance!" Tony shouted to his computer system. "Cap." Steve's eyes moved around frantically, fear blooming and creating pressure on his chest. His thin breaths began to turn short and began hyperventilating. "Cap, look at me!"

Roger's eyes moved to focus on Tony. Stark nodded and said calmly, "Stop trying to breathe for a second." After a moment of hesitation Steve held what little breath he had. "Hold it and stay calm. Let me count to three. One . . . Two . . . Three . . . Let it go." Steve released the shallow breath and was relieved to find that his franticness had dissipated.

"Th-Thanks . . ." Steve managed but his breathing was still struggled. The wheezing was gone, at least.

"Just hold on, Cap. Ambulance on its way." Steve looked up to find Thor and Bruce standing there, unsure of what exactly to do. "Banner, go down and wait to let the paramedics in. Thor—go with him."

Thor opened his mouth and began to protest, "But—"

"_Now._"

The god sighed and nodded, following the doctor out. Tony looked back at Steve and glanced at Natasha as he did so.

"Good job keeping calm," she complimented.

"I react best under pressure." Stark looked back down at Steve whose chest was still jerking with his breaths. "Hang on, Cap. You're not dying under my roof."

()()()

The paramedics rushed Steve in, who was lying on the gurney. He was still breathing but none of it seemed to process in his system. His face was turning a slight shade of red and his hands were clutching the sides of the gurney like they were his lifeline.

"We need an oxygen mask!" one of the paramedics called as they moved Steve toward a trauma bed.

A nurse rushed over with a mask and machine. She hooked the strap around his head and tightened it so the mask fit firmly over Steve's nose and mouth. She turned on the oxygen flow and he immediately felt air finally reach his lungs. The soldier gulped up the air greedily like it was the last drink on earth and he closed his eyes, relief flooding his body and replacing the adrenaline.

"Is he going to be all right?" Tony asked, looking at the doctors that were examining him.

"We're going to run some tests to find out what exactly is wrong with him," another answered, turning to face Stark. "Not asthma, it seems." Tony shook his head. "So we're going to find out what exactly is wrong with him."

Tony gave a slight nod and looked back at Steve, whose attention was concentrated on breathing.

"Come on, Tony," Natasha murmured quietly behind him. He turned and gave a curt nod, starting to follow her out to the waiting room but was stopped by a sudden grip on his wrist. He looked over his shoulder to find Steve was the one that had a firm grip.

"I have to go," Stark murmured. "These doctors are more than capable enough to—"

"Please," Rogers gasped. Tony's calm eyes locked on the captain's and found fear shining in them, something he'd never seen in the soldier's eyes. Panic, sure, but he'd always been brave and masked any real fear that he felt. Now he wore it with prominence.

"Can I stay?" Tony asked, looking back at the doctor.

"Tony," Natasha said once more, almost like a warning, but he gave her a sharp glance to tell her to be quiet for a moment.

"I suppose it would help," the doctor mused before giving a nod. "Sure, you may stay. But if we need you to leave you must."

Stark nodded before crouching down so he was eye level with Steve. He slowly pried the soldier's fingers from his wrist and instead encased both of his smaller hands around Roger's large one. "You better hang on, Rogers. Don't let them make me leave. You know I don't play well with others and I certainly don't take orders."

Steve managed a weak smile and nodded. Tony glanced back at Natasha, giving a nod. She took it with a blank expression and gestured to Thor and Bruce to follow her back to the waiting room. When they had gone Tony brought his attention back to Steve. He didn't say anything further and simply stayed there while the doctors drew blood, checked vitals, and discussed possible reasons behind the captain's sudden attack.

After about half an hour one of the doctors, a young man with curled blonde hair, playful eyes and a nametag that read 'Hudson' came over to take Steve's blood pressure again. Hudson stole a glance at Tony, who was nearly falling asleep in his chair. Steven had drifted off and his breathing had gotten steady.

"Is this really Steve Rogers?" Hudson asked with a bit of reluctance as Tony jerked awake.

"Hrm?" Tony mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Steve Rogers." The doctor gestured to the sleeping soldier. "Captain America?"

"Oh. Yes. But he doesn't do autographs in hospitals." Tony gave a thin smile.

"No, no, of course not, it's just—wow. A man frozen in ice for a few decades and is thawed out perfectly fine?" He gave a small chuckle and checked Steve's pulse. "Truly an amazing medical feat."

"Sure." Tony glanced at Steve once more. "Amazing."

Hudson opened his mouth to say more when the heart monitor gave out a shrill alarm. Both their attentions snapped to the screen to see that his once steady heartbeat had suddenly accelerated and become spastic.

"We need a defibrillator!" Hudson shouted immediately, not really to anyone in particular as he hung the stethoscope around his neck. A couple nurses rushed over with the machine and Hudson took up the paddles. The nurses unbuttoned Steve's shirt to expose his chest and Tony simply watched in shocked silence, unsure on what he was supposed to do. Hudson paused before pressing the paddles against Steve's chest and he looked at Tony.

"Mr. Stark, please release Mr. Rogers' hand," the doctor instructed. Tony numbly noticed he was still clinging to Steve's hand. "_Now _Mr. Stark!"

Tony released the hand and Hudson pressed the paddles to Steve's chest. "Clear!" There was a jolt of electricity and Steve's back arched and hit the bed limply. The spastic heartbeat settled back to a normal rhythm. Just as Hudson was letting out a relieved breath, the captain flat lined.

"What the—dammit!" Hudson replaced the paddles and began to pump on Rogers' chest.

"What—what's happening?" Tony finally managed, his mouth suddenly dry. "What's wrong with him?" His voice had risen to be louder.

"Get him out of here!" Hudson ordered, looking back at the monitor. A doctor came up to escort Tony our and he shrugged out of the man's grasp.

"No! Tell me what's wrong with him!"

"Mr. Stark!" Hudson looked at Tony, still pumping. His eyes were hardened and didn't have the playful look they did before—now they were determined and commanding. "You had promised that if we asked you to leave we would, now _leave this ER._"

Tony held his gaze for another half second before looking back at the soldier. It pained him to see Steve so weak and not at all like he remembered from the first time he'd seen him. Finally he turned away and allowed the doctor to help him away and into the waiting room. When he arrived the doctor hurried back and Tony just stood there, staring down at his leather shoes.

"Tony?" Natasha stood and put down the magazine she'd been sifting through. Thor was gone, most likely had gone back to Asgard for he hadn't planned to stay long anyway, and Bruce turned around in his chair.

Stark didn't say anything and instead breathed in deeply. He felt delayed panic starting to creep through his chest and he tried to force his body to keep calm. Another breath was sucked in, this time shakier and his hand clenched and unclenched. It didn't make sense; he kept calm in these situations. No one had even mentioned New York. Why was he having an anxiety attack now?

"Tony." Bruce stood; noting the way Stark was breathing and holding himself. He'd seen one of Tony's episodes when he had been trying to vent and now knew how to handle it. "Breathe, Tony. Steve is going to be fine." He walked over slowly.

"But how did this _happen?_" Tony growled, rubbing his palms against his eyes. "It's not asthma and he was doing fine and now he—he—"

"Breathe."

Stark sucked in a breath and his fingers curled around his hair.

"What happened?" Natasha's voice was calming and didn't set him off.

"He flat lined." Tony felt a burning behind his eyes and knew it as a warning that tears were coming. They usually came with his attacks but most of the time he managed to fight them or hide them if they sprouted. "He's dying in there and I couldn't stay."

"They don't let friends stay when something goes wrong," Bruce explained quietly. "Come on, Tony, sit down."

Banner guided Tony to a seat and eased him into sitting down. Tony had regained control of himself and wiped his eyes. The three of them sat in the waiting room in silence, none of them daring to say anything. With each minute they didn't know whether to be hopeful or worried. With the more time that's passed it could mean that Steve was alive and just being stabilized, but on the other hand it could mean that he kept slipping from stable to not.

"What's happened to him?" a voice asked as the doors opened suddenly. The three heroes looked back to find a familiar agent in a black suit walking closer.

"Coulson," Tony breathed.

"Stark." The agent took off his sunglasses. He looked weary and worried. "So I have to find out that Rogers is in the hospital through Thor? Really?"

"He told you?"

"He contacted me after he got back to his planet." The agent gave a sigh. "He thought it was some sort of poison or noxious gas that only affected those 'frozen in time' as he put it. Please explain what happened."

Tony looked down at his lap, not answering. Natasha spoke up for him, "We're not exactly sure. He was having some trouble breathing back at Tony's place but it doesn't seem like it was asthma or anything . . . He's in the Emergency Room right now and we've been waiting for word on how he's doing . . ."

"Can we stop talking about this?" Tony snapped. Coulson's eyes narrows slightly but he gave a slight nod. The agent took a seat and folded his hands together.

It was another half hour before a doctor finally walked out and called for Rogers. All four of them stood up immediately and Coulson walked forward. "How is he?"

"Stable. Thanks to Dr. Hudson, we think we have figured out what the problem was."

"Which was?" Tony interjected.

"He was frozen before. If this whole 'super-serum' rumor is true, then that's probably why he was able to survive after all of this time. But at least some of the blood or water inside of his body would have frozen with all of his time spent in the ice. The crystals formed would have damaged a great number of cells . . . Basically the damage of cells along with whatever it was that had kept him alive this long induced toxins into the remaining cells. Because of this, he wasn't able to process oxygen correctly."

Coulson nodded, though he understood nearly none of what the doctor had said. "But you fixed him?"

"We're in the process of it. We have to give him the oxygen slowly and the only way to have his body function properly with such a low level of oxygen was to cool his body to a very low temperature."

"So as the body cools the toxins get flushed out of the body and the oxygen doesn't make the body implode on itself," Banner summed up. "Clever."

"When will he be healed?" Tony asked, fingers drumming the side of his leg.

The doctor gave a slight shrug. "A couple of hours? We can't be certain of the exact amount of time. But we could call you when we are finished—"

"I'm staying," both Stark and Coulson said simultaneously. They glanced at each other and turned their attention back to the doctor.

"Then . . . I'll get you when he's awake." The doctor looked at them for a moment longer with slight uncertainty before giving a nod and walking back where he'd come.

Natasha turned toward Tony and glanced at Coulson as she did so. "I guess we're staying too—"

"No, no . . ." Stark rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "You and Banner can go home. Coulson and I can stay and we'll let you know when he's okay."

She gave a slow nod and looked at Banner, who silently agreed and followed her out of the hospital. Tony let out a sigh and plopped back down into his chair, running his fingers through his hair. Coulson sat down in the chair across and gave him a hard stare. A minute passed before Tony dropped his hand and found the agent staring at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I don't know, I was panicked. I was focusing more on getting the Cap to the hospital above everything else."

"I mean _after _you got him here, Stark. Rogers is SHIELD's responsibility now and if something were to happen to him and we weren't even informed—"

"Wait, wait, _your responsibility? _He's a person, Coulson. He's no one's 'responsibility' besides his own."

"Then why are you still here?" Tony didn't answer and instead looked away. Coulson sighed and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, Tony, I—I'm just worried. I don't like finding out about something after the fact."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't call. I was actually worried about him and I guess I forgot about how he's SHIELD's little experiment."

"He's not an experiment." The agent's tone was sharp and harsh. "I know it comes as a surprise but even agents can care about others, Stark. Don't insult me by thinking otherwise."

Silence fell between them and they kept their gazes away from each other. Their only communication was on the occasional chance that they glanced up at the same moment and caught each other's eye, in which they'd look away again.

"We thought you were dead," Tony finally whispered, keeping his eyes trained on the crack in the floor.

"I know."

"It's hard to earn back trust like that."

"To be fair, I did die." He looked over at Tony, finding that he was still refusing to look up. "I was told not to let any of the Avengers know that I was alive until the time was right."

"Still."

More silence.

"I'm sorry," Coulson finally said. Tony looked up.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

After another beat of silence they broke their gaze and Coulson cleared his throat uncomfortably. They stayed silent that time and it was another long hour before the doctor came back once more. Coulson had fallen asleep in his chair and Tony, whose stomach was still churning and keeping him awake, stood up. He was about to go up to the doctor when he thought about his earlier conversation with Coulson. Giving a short sigh he shook the agent's shoulder, bringing him out from slumber. Together they walked over.

"He's awake," the doctor answered before either of them could get out the question that had been eating away at them. "We've moved him to his own room and he's recovered nicely. He'll have to stay in the hospital for a couple more days just to be sure, but we're fairly certain that he'll pull through just fine."

The agent smiled with relief. "Can we—?"

"Yes, you can see him. He's in room 238."

The two men nodded and walked down the hall, finding the room and walking in. Steve was hooked up to the usual machines to monitor his vitals but he was breathing on his own. He looked weak but when he looked over he still gave his usual bright grin.

"Phil," he murmured when he caught sight of the agent. "It's good to see you."

"And you," the agent agreed with a kind smile. "You put Stark through quite a scare."

"Yeah . . . I'm sorry about that."

"No problem, I'll bill you the cost for my therapist session," Tony answered with forced sarcasm. Steve only chuckled.

"Only fair."

Phil smiled and patted Steve's shoulder. "They say you're going to be just fine."

"I'm all healed up, right? I won't have to go through that again?"

"No you won't." He looked back over his shoulder at Tony. "I'm going to call the others to let them know he's awake."

Tony held up his hand for a moment in farewell as the agent left the room, dialing Natasha. Stark looked back at Steve, awkward silence between the two of them before he stated, "So apparently being frozen is hazardous to your health."

Rogers smirked lightly. "Yeah, they explained what happened to me. And I don't really plan on living in the next century so I don't think I have anything to worry about."

The billionaire was quiet before he finally let out a sigh. "You scared the crap out of me, Cap."

Steve looked down at his feet, a smile barely on his lips. "I'm sorry . . ."

"And you broke your promise. I had to leave the room."

The soldier looked up, frowning slightly. "You mean when I . . .?"

"Yeah. I had to stay in that waiting room for about four hours. Very boring and I didn't get a bit of sleep." He leaned against the wall. "Don't do that ever again, Rogers. That's an order."

Steve gave a half grin. "Yes sir."

They held each other's gaze for a moment longer, the eased blue softening the harsh brown before Tony stood and straightened. "Now get better soon. I'm going to win back my cash with another round of poker. Ever play Texas Hold 'Em?"

* * *

**And that's that. So there wasn't a clear explanation about what the body would go through if it was frozen like Steve was because essentially you wouldn't survive. All of the water and blood in your body would've frozen and killed you off a long time ago. SO I decided that the super-serum would've helped with that and I essentially made up the medical part. If you don't think I was correct with the issues, that's why. It's a story anyhow.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and as this was my first Avengers fic I would REALLY appreciate some reviews. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
